


Rainy Morning

by blondshua



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Love, M/M, Short, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 23:26:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11931561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blondshua/pseuds/blondshua
Summary: Minghao was his friend, his partner, his family, his love, his home.(or a sleepy Jun relishes in the love he feels for his boyfriend)





	Rainy Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the prompt "things you said with no space between us.” Title by the most gorgeous Eve, thank you bb <3

Jun’s eyes slowly flickered open; his slumber interrupted for no apparent reason. He could listen to droplets of rain crashing onto the windows of his cramped, messy room, his mood already worsening because he - unfortunately - had to leave for work at some point and he wished from deep within his core that the rain had subsided by then.

He shifted in his sheets, trying to reach for his phone on the side-table wanting to see how many hours of sleep he could still manage to get but as soon as he attempted to move, arms circled his body, a face snuggling up on the crook of his neck. He glanced down to the rumpled mop of hair he was so used to by now, a smile already creeping up his face.

His fingers were slowly stroking its way through the other boy’s locks; the younger warmth spreading through his finger tips, soaking Jun’s soul in a hazy, blissful feeling. His boyfriend could be a handful sometimes, but he cherished moments like these more than anything in his life. Minghao was his friend, his partner, his family, his love, his home.

He circled the boy’s frame, engulfing him in a smothering hug. Jun wanted to make sure this moment lasted longer; forever if it wasn’t too much to ask. However, his lover didn’t seem to agree with that, as the next thing he heard was a bunch of muffled complaints of which he could only discern “why now” and “let me sleep." 

He couldn’t help but let out an audible chuckle; he was sure Minghao also thought him to be a handful at times. The brown haired boy had remarkably managed to slip his head out of the deadly love grip, somehow glaring even through sleep-hooded eyes. Jun’s smile broadened even more - if that’s even possible - and Hao thought he could be blinded by it, and although still slightly resentful about being abruptly awoken, his mood was brightened by the older one irradiant joy.

"What?” he asked with a groggy voice, a small teasing smile forming on his lips “What’s up with this blatant happiness bothering my beauty sleep?”.

Jun hummed, shrugging as much as he could in his position “I’m just thankful to have you in my life” he alleged, seeing the other boy advert his eyes, a slight pink tinting his cheeks. “I know I’m not a perfect person or anything but having you in my life makes me think I’m doing at least something right. You also make me feel like a better me, you know?”

Minghao’s face was once again pressed against his chest, and even though Jun knew he was embarrassed, he could feel the other’s lips curling up into a smile; he mumbled something under his breath, incomprehensive to the older’s ears.

“I can’t understand you, babe.” he voiced, hoping he wouldn’t get called out by the use of the pet name; his finger sweeping away some of the hair that covered the other boy’s beautiful face.

“I said you’re a huge dork.” the younger barked out. Jun snorted in response but didn’t actually respond. “And that I love you. Very very much. Never forget that.” Hao uttered, lips curved up in a soft smile as he gazed fondly upwards. 

Jun was speechless. He obviously knew his boyfriend loved him, but it was rare for him to be so vocal about it; he was more of an actions over words type. The older placed a tender kiss on his beloved forehead, hugging him even tighter.

“You’re everything to me,” he whispered, winning a hum in reply. They both went back to sleep to the sound of faint rain, giggles and loud heartbeats that night.


End file.
